That Girl Next Door
by Crimson-Hybrid
Summary: Jin gets to know the new girl next door, and Kazuya and Jun feel something else form their son than just mere admiation... Valentines fic, dedicated to two special Jin-lovers.


**Author's Note: **Happy Valentine's Day! ^^ This fanfic is dedicated to two special friends that I met here in . You know who you are guys, and I hope you like it sisters! ^.^ In this fic, Jin already has his trademark duckbutt hair. XDDD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters for they are property of their respective owners.

* * *

**That Girl Next Door**

Ten-year-old Jin Kazama gazed outside the living room window for the fourteenth time and sighed. He just couldn't help but admire the little girl who had just moved in next door, right across their house. She was just… so… different; so unique. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about that girl that he could not see on others. He scratched his spiky head and sighed once more.

Kazuya Mishima was a busy man, what with being the CEO of a company and managing a large mass of employees… But it was a Sunday, and as he lounged and strolled about in the living room, he noticed his son by the window, sighing. He gave a light smirk and casually walked over to his young man.

"What's the matter, Jin?" Kazuya asked as he sat on the ledge that adjoined the window, holding a mug in his left hand. He took a sip from it and waited for the boy's response.

Jin looked at his father then stared at his feet. He seemed to have found his fingers to be interesting, as he then focused his eyes on them and nervously played with his ten digits in a fidgeting manner.

Kazuya smiled softly at his son as he saw the faint blush forming in the child's cheeks. Peeking slightly out the window, he spotted the girl that his son seemed to be having a childish crush on. The female youngster had shoulder length chestnut-hued hair and eyes the color of chocolate. He smirked. It looks like his son had good taste in women. He paused and chuckled at the thought. "Well, come on, son. Tell me what the problem is." He said in a gentle tone, hoping that his son would confide.

Blushing a bit deeper, Jin hid his face underneath his bangs. Kazuya sighed at this action and stood up, but before he could leave for the kitchen, Jin spoke, "Papa, I like that girl and I want to marry her someday; when I grow up…" and hid his face beneath his tresses once again.

Kazuya couldn't help but laugh softly; his son had just confessed to him about marrying a girl, and the boy was just ten. He settled his coffee mug down on the living room table, walked back to the window where Jin was, and ruffled his son's hair. "You two look good together, y'know." He teased, chuckling at the expression on his son's face; Jin was pouting, cheeks aflame and arms folded. Looking up at his father with his expression unchanged, Jin whined, "Daaaad! Stop teasing me!!" Kazuya gave out a soft laugh. His son was really funny sometimes.

Just then, a beautiful woman emerged from the kitchen, smiling at the two boys. Walking over to them, she smiled at the older one sweetly. Kazuya returned the gesture, adding a small wink to his.

Turning his head around to see what had gotten his father's attention, Jin's face brightened at the sight of his mother. He leapt off the window ledge and ran towards her, clamping his arms around his mother's waist. He looked up at her and pouted. "Mom, dad's teasing me again…" he complained, big brown eyes asking for sympathy. Jun giggled at his son's adorable expression, crouching so that they were both at eye level. "Don't mind your mean daddy," she looked at Kazuya who pouted playfully and she giggled, "He's just jealous."

Kazuya decided to play along, pretending to be hurt: "No, I'm not! That's so mean, honey! And besides, why would I be? I have you." He said, wiggling his eyebrows in a way that he thought was charismatic.

Jun simply laughed at her husband, standing up and taking Jin by the hand. "Why don't you boys have some lunch?" She invited them, with Jin following her in the kitchen. Kazuya sighed, smirking afterwards as he went after his family to eat…

After finishing his lunch, Jin collected his plate and headed for the kitchen sink. As he returned to the dining table, he stopped in front of his parents, face flushed once again.

Kazuya and Jun looked at each other and shared a knowing smile. "What is it, my young man?" Jun asked the boy as a motherly smile graced her features. "Would you like to share it with mom and dad?" Kazuya added, a fresh issue of newspapers clutched in his hands, which he had rolled up as he spoke.

Jin made a quick glance outside the house before he looked back at his parents. Hiding his hands behind him, he shuffled his feet and gazed at his toes. There were ten of them. Oh, right. What was he going to say again? He was too nervous to remember—oh! He jerked his head upwards and met the expectant eyes of his parents. This was it. He had to say it NOW. "Mom, Dad… can I… can I go out and play with her?"

Jun beamed at her son, putting down the grapefruit that she had been peeling for her husband. She left her seat and kneeled in front of Jin, placing her hands on both his shoulders. "That's my brave boy… Sure, why not?" she happily replied. "Even your dad's letting you." She veered her head towards her husband's direction.

Jin's head quickly turned to Kazuya who only nodded at him in permission.

With a wide grin and a word of thanks, the little Kazama dashed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and was out the door in a flash. Both adults smiled as their son exited the back door.

Outside, Jin ran across their vast backyard all the way to their front garden. Vaulting over the fence, he zoomed past their gates and made a dash for the house across the street, where he hid behind a hedge when he saw the girl playing alone on their front yard. Little Jin Kazama watched attentively as the girl darted all around the garden giggling, chasing around squirrels that went up and down from the nearby oak trees. It looked like fun, he thought, and decided to give it a try.

"Uhm… excuse me…" Jin said as he timidly stepped out of the bush, his hands around the plant as if it was his mother. "Hm?" The girl looked up at him as a frightened squirrel made its escape, "What is it?" She asked, slowly walking over to him. Jin slightly retreated behind the bush, his head and half of his flushed face was peeking out. "Uh… can I play too?" he muttered, lowering his head. The girl stared at him for a second. "Your hair looks funny." She said, making the young Japanese boy blush harder and lower his head.

Inside the Mishima-Kazama household, Kazuya had almost choked on his afternoon tea as he laughed. He and his wife, Jun, had been observing their son from the window, and the area was extremely quiet that they could hear every word that the two children might say.

Back at the adjacent house, Jin was still coyly hiding behind the hedge plant, cherry red from embarrassment. He was much occupied with his humiliation that he didn't notice what the other youngster was doing.

With a small giggle, the girl bent over to him and peered underneath his bangs, their face inches apart. Jin awkwardly leaned away from her, but she stared at his blushing face and smiled, her eyes forming thin arcs as she did so. "Your hair looks funny," she repeated, "But you're still cute." And with that she stepped away from him, grinning, before she tapped his arm and cried, "Tag! You're IT!" and ran off. Jin's face was completely red at what she had said, and the poor boy was at a loss for words.

Regaining his composure, the tiny Kazama quickly sprinted after his playmate, all the while shouting and asking for her to stop. The girl did so, and when Jin had finally caught up with her, he took a moment to regain his breath. "You haven't even told me your name yet!" he cried, crossing his arms over his chest. The girl grinned at him mischievously and replied, "I'll tell you if you catch me..!" and dashed off. Jin, taking a moment's notice to take in what the girl had said, blinked a few times before yelling, "Hey! Wait!" and followed suit.

The lass giggled at her new friend as she ran, not noticing the oak root that jutted out of the ground. Tripping on it, she landed on the grass and skidded a few inches to a stop. Concerned, Jin begged his legs to go faster, and sprinted towards her. As he neared the girl, he could hear soft laughs emitting from her body and decided to come closer.

She turned over, teary-eyed, but not because she was hurt, but because she was laughing too hard. "I can't believe I was so clumsy!" she cried, clutching her stomach as she rolled over and chortled. Jin, who was running over to her in concern that she might have hurt herself, gently halted to a stop inches away. He tilted his head in confusion. "Aren't you hurt?" he asked flatly. The girl merely shook her head; she was still laughing at her oafishness.

Jin shrugged and tapped her shoulder. "Tag, you're IT." He stated, grinning as the girl suddenly stopped at her hysterics and stared at him as if he grew two heads. "Hey!" she pointed at him, still lying on the ground, "you cheated! That's unfair!" she whined, waving her index finger at him. "No, I didn't. And it's not unfair." Jin replied rather smugly, hands crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face. "Fine." The girl said as she stood up and dusted off her purple summer dress, "You can know my name." Jin's eyes brightened up at her statement. "Really?" he asked, bouncy and giddy all of a sudden. She smiled at him sweetly. "Of course!" she answered him, poking his nose. Jin blushed. "It's Vanessa Rose." She giggled, and ran off. "See you tomorrow!" she shouted back at him, a small grin on her face.

Jin smiled at her retreating figure as the sun started to set. He waved at her end returned back home, where Jun and Kazuya waited for him by the doorsteps. "How was our day, Jin?" Kazuya asked his young man, smiling. "It was…" Jin pondered for a moment, then continued, "It was nice." He replied and marched inside the house with a big, wide, grin on his face. Jun and Kazuya looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Whew! Made it just in time for Valentines… XD Hope you Jin-lovers like it! ^.^


End file.
